Photos
by Obsessive Vampire Stalker
Summary: but the guy wasn’t the one who caught my attention it was the girl, it wasn’t because she was amazingly beautiful like the others it was because she was she looked somewhat familiar, wait take that back she looked exactly like…well ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is one of my first ff so you have to try to be a little kind to me please, I only want constructive criticism thanks so my much hope you enjoy, and just note it gets better after the this chapter**

Edwards's pov

God why did I leave her, why did I have to be so pigheaded. If I wasn't so selfish she would still be with me, not 6 feet under, decaying in a wooden casket

_Flashback_

"Bella, we have to leave" she glared at me

"Where are we going?" she asked, I sighed

"We aren't going any where, my family and I are going to Alaska, and you will be staying here" I told her

"bb…but why?" she asked her voice was getting shaky, and a tear rolled down her face

"We've been here way to long as it is, and I've decided once and for all that im not going to damn you to a like of eternal darkness and the only to do that is to leave you so you can live a normal life." I half shouted at her. Then I took a deep breath trying to steady my voice and said the thing that ruined my life

"Good bye Isabella, try and live a normal life," then under my breath I whispered "even if it means marring that dog" unsure if she heard that I quickly kissed her on the head then climbed out her bedroom window closing it quietly behind me. I just as I hit the ground I heard glass shatter, then I was hit on the head with the photo album I gave Bella for her birthday, picking it up off the ground I ran back to my house. Running up to my room before I could bump into any of my family, I collapsed in the ground and opened Bella's photo album, it was empty except for one photo of her standing all by herself with the caption underneath it saying

_'Forever yours'_

_'Isabella Marie Swan'_

_End flashback_

And that was the biggest mistake I have ever made, and I've regretted it ever since. Not one day goes past when I don't regret that decision and miss her, now my life has no purpose it hasn't had any purpose for the past 76 years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabell pov_ **_(Bella's grand daughter)_**

I carefully walked up the stairs (trying not to trip over my feet) with the last of my possessions in a cardboard box. I'd recently moved in to my Uncle Jake's **(A/Nnamed after jake)** house, in a small country town of forks, Washington (that supposedly rains everyday of the year), where my great grandmother grew up with her parents, and with there parents I think.

I walked into my new bedroom it wasn't as big as my old bedroom but it would have to do, for now that is. I dumped the box on my bed and walked over to the window, the glass was fogged up from the coldness and out side it was raining. I sighed and walked back to my bed, and started to look through the box, mostly the box had photo albums that I found while I was packing at home.

At the very bottom of the box I pulled out a photo album that I didn't remember ever seeing before, yet alone packing, opening it up I saw photo after photo of inhumanly beautiful people all around my age, some a couple of years older.

One of the pictures caught my eye more than the others, it had an amazingly beautiful guy with bronze hair and what looked like gold eyes, standing with a girl but the guy wasn't the one who caught my attention it was the girl, it wasn't because she was amazingly beautiful like the others it was because she was she looked somewhat familiar, wait take that back she looked exactly like…well ME! I reached down to touch the photo, slowly I tracing around the girls features, this photo felt so familiar to me like I had been there, like I could all most hear the laughing in the background, it felt like a long forgotten memory I slipped the photo from the gold clip holding it in then turned it over in there was a date and to names scribbled in the corner

_Isabella Marie swan_

_&_

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

_2006_

If someone came into my room at the moment it would have been a very comical scene, me staring at a photo with my eyes wide about to pop out and my mouth was hanging as far open as open as possible, the term my mother would have used would have been _trying to catch flies_.

Why hands were shaking all I could think of was how old this was, it was 100years old. I put the picture back into its gold clip, then looked out the window and to my surprise it was pick black outside and unfortunaly still raining.

Shit either it gets dark really quickly here or I've been up here for at least 3 hours. I threw the album back in the box, and slid it under the bed before I run out the room, I saw a shadow and some thing that looked like eyes out my window but by the time I got there it was gone, great I've been here 2 day and I all ready have a stalker I thought to myself.

_ok how did you like it, please review, i will update when i have10 reviews thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

1.7.07 ch 3

Annabell pov **(still not Bella, the original Bella is dead and will remain dead or will she? )**

I woke to the sound of rain beating down on my window; I rolled over only to see I only had half an hour to get ready for school. After quickly getting dressed and doing my hair I ran down the stairs only tripping over twice in the process, I grabbed a piece of toast and put something that looked like honey or jam on it.

Inhaling my breakfast I ran out the door grabbing my keys and jacket on the way out. Driving to school I had to pay extra attention to the road than normal thanks to the rain. The school wasn't as obvious as I hoped it to be, only just seeing it as I drove past, so I looped around the block and back towards the school, finding a park almost straight away. I sat in the car for a couple of minutes hoping for the rain to lighten up a bit, to my luck it didn't, so I pulled my jacket closer to my body and got out of the car, and run to the closes building this time to my luck it was the front office.

Quickly I hurried in, the office was by the looks of things very old, but it looked like someone had tried to paint it to make it look newer without success, I walked up to the closes of the three desks but before I could say anything to get someone's attention, a lady started to talk to me I didn't get the full gist of the convocation just words like 'new student' and 'forms signed' then she handed me a map and a couple of slips of paper then went back to her work. I sighed took on last look at the map then tucked it safely in my bag.

My first two lessons went quickly until looked at my timetable and it said the most horrible thing in the history of forever GYM. I sighed and started to walk towards gym only to be ran into by someone from behind making me drop my books, I quickly got down on my knees to get my books before they got even more wet then they all ready where, as I started to pick them up, then I realized someone came over to help, I smiled and stood up excepting my books from the person and stepped back to have a proper look at the person that had helped me and was shocked, the guy was overly muscular like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair and chalky pale skin even more pale than mine.(in other words Emmett) Amazingly he looked more shocked that me, there was an awkward silence, so I decided to introduce my self

"Um hey im Annabell sorry for running into you" I said with a awkward giggle, then the guy did the complete opposite to what everyone else did to me mutter 'hi' and ran.

Emmett pov

Id been running late for class as it was so I had to run, now go me not looking where I was going ended running into someone I was about to run off again when I saw she had dropped all her books so I decided to go help her, so I ran back over to her, picked up a couple of books then stood up to give them back to her she took the books from me then stepped back and looked at me, I thought there was something overly familiar about her when I bumped in to her now I have figured out why, it was Bella! Bella that loved Edward! The Bella that Edward loved! The Bella that was supposed to be dead! The Bella that Edward had left over 100 years ago and had died over 50 years ago! The Bella that…wait does Edward know? Alice would know wouldn't she? Then she said something that had shocked me.

"um hey im Annabell, sorry for running into you" wait doesn't she know who I was, I knew who she was, so that could meant only one thing she wasn't Bella or she could be Bella's clone or she could be a zombie or I should probably tell Edward that someone that looks like Bella was here, at this school, at this time, standing in front of me, looking like Bella, I got to go now and find him, so I muttered 'hi' and ran off to find Edward.

I finally found Edward and my family at lunch; I ran over to them and started to tell them what I saw

"iwasrunninglateforclassssoiwasrunningtheniranintosomeonesoistoppedtohelpthempickupherbooksbutwhenisawwhoitwasiwassoshockedcosisawbellaicantbelieveitwasherandshewasstillhumanandyounglikewhenwefirstsawher…" I said as fast as possible so that I could tell them quicker

"Ok Emmett, now one more time a bit slower" said japer laughing

"I was running late for class so I was running then I ran into someone so I stopped to help them pick up her books but when I saw who it was I was so shocked cos It … was … Bella…" I didn't get to finish the end of my story cos yet again I was interrupted by everyone

"WHAT" (Rosalie)

"Are you sure it was her?" (Jasper)

"It can be, she's dead" (Alice)

"What do you mean that she's back, she can't be can she?"(Rosalie)

"Ok, stop asking me questions, now if you don't believe me, she should be walking thought those doors any minute" I quickly said but then right on que she walked through the doors, got a tray of food, and started to look around for a table to sit at, then she walked over to the empty table next to ours and sat down all by herself. My family just sat there looking at her mouths wide open in disbelief.

Edward pov

She was there sitting on table next to ours by herself, picking at her food slowly pulling apart a bread role, she looked so beautiful, how I lived without seeing her, her eyes, lips, laugh everything about her. But how, how is she here? She is supposed to be dead. My family are all thinking the same thing

"She looks just like her" (Rosalie)

"I wonder if it really is Bella" (jasper)

"Edward don't do anything irrational, you don't even know if it's really her" whispered Emmett

"You mean like Alice" said Rosalie, I looked around to find Alice walking over her.

Annabella pov

Gym had come and gone and my body had at least 10 new bruises, happily I ran outside, sighing as I got out into the fresh air. I followed the herds of students walking towards the cafeteria, before I walked in it was full of loud chatter but when I walked in it became quite and people started to whisper.

I quickly got a tray of food and started to walk to the tables but soon found they where all full, well except one table, one the other side of the cafeteria that was empty, I slowly walked over to the table, taking extra care not to trip and drop my food. I sat down at the table and looked around everyone was staring at me. I slowly started to pull apart the bread role in front of me, trying to forget all the eyes burning holes in me. I was doing such a good job on ignoring everyone that I didn't even realize that someone sat standing behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I seem to have forgotten doing that stupid thing say how I don't own twilight or new moon and that I never will, so here you go. Thanks everyone for all the reviews.**

**Recap on last chapter:**

_I was doing such a good job on ignoring everyone that I didn't even realize that someone was standing behind me…_

Annabell pov

I turned around to see a girl a bit shorter than me, with black hair spiked in every direction. In one swift motion she took a step forward and gave me a hug and a peak on the cheek. I felt a strong feeling of deja vu, then all most like dream or a forgotten memory something came to me…

Flashback** (A/N I changed some of the words, but that's from when Bella goes t the Cullens for the first time)**

_She ran down the stairs, a streak of black and white, coming to a sudden stop in front of me…"Hi Bella" she said, and bounded forward to kiss my cheek…_

End flashback

Who in the world is Bella, I know I've heard that name some where before, but where? Wait is Bella that girl from the photo, yeh im sure she is, now I remember where I've heard it before. I looked up at the girl that had just hugged me; she had a confused smile look on her beautiful face. I decide I should probably say something.

"Um…hi?" I said with a small giggle, I could feel my face star to burn.

"Hi I'm Alice, I was wondering if you would like to come sit me and my family, you don't have to I just thought, because you were sitting all by your self and all." she asked with a nervous grin, she looked all most she was afraid that I would reject her offer, which I wasn't going to, I was in no position to reject her offer, so I quickly answered

"Sure, I'd love to sit with you" she smiled at me, looking like she was going to start bouncing off the walls. Then she grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the table next to mine, leaving my lunch half finished on the table.

The table that Alice dragged me to had four other people at it, one of then I recognized straight away as the guy I ran into on the way to gym. Alice sat down next to a boy with honey blond hair then motioned for me to sit down next to her.

"Everyone this is Annabell, annabell this is Jasper" she said pointing to the boy next to her "this is Rosalie" motioning towards the flawless girl with golden hair across from me "that thing is Emmett" she pointed the guy that I ran into

"There's no need to introduce us Alice, me and annabell go way back." said the guy called Emmett

"Emmett you just met her" said Alice before I could say anything

"See that's where you are wrong Alice, see we've been best buddies for a while now"

"What, so you ran into her on the way to class, how does make you guys best 'buddy's'"

"See we share a special connection, you're just not special enough to see it." At that part I couldn't hold back my laughing any more. After I got control of myself again I turned back to Alice and signaled for her to continue, she giggled then continued "and last but not last is Edward" I looked over to the third boy, and when I saw him, I was surprised my mouth wasn't hanging open, he was so perfect, so beautiful, so…then I remembered the photo from last, he looked exactly the same right down to the messy bronze hair on his head, and to make things even scary he had the same name!

**Ok sorry it's a short chapter. I'll try and make the next on a bit longer, please review. You see that little blue or purple button down there, well you have to press it and then I might update even sooner.**

**thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

H**ope you like this chapter it took me ages to write, with school, homework, sport, and being grounded for D for English on my report. You probably think I suck at English but I don't my teacher just doesn't like me cos she's a bitch, for example she thinks I suck at writing stories, because for a project you had to re-write a scene from a book in an other characters point of view, so I picked twilight and she gave me a C! Can you believe it! (If you want see it's in my profile if you want to read it) Ok im going to stop writing now so you can read the story. And just remember I will never ever, ever, ****EVER ****own twilight, new moon or anything of Stephanie Meyer's characters…yet.**

**Re-cap on last chapter**

"…_and last but not last is Edward" I looked over to the third boy, and when I saw him, I was surprised my mouth wasn't hanging open, he was so perfect, so beautiful, so…then I remembered the photo from last, he looked exactly the same right down to the messy bronze hair on his head, and to make things even scary he had the same name!_

Annabell pov

I couldn't help but stare he was so perfect, so beautiful no words can explain how amazingly…well amazing he looked. I guess that I had been quite for to long, because they where staring at me with confused smiles on there faces. I felt all the blood rush to my face as I looked around the table, the boy Edward was staring at me with a weird crooked smile on his face. Then I heard some on gasp next to me

"Oh. My. God!" shouted Emmett "Edward actually showed an emotion that didn't show how depressed he is! It's an apocalypse! Run for your lives!" then Emmett ran out the cafeteria screaming, his family just started to laugh, ignoring the rest of the cafeteria staring at them.

Alice pov

Edward is smiling his actually smiling! He hasn't smiled since before he left the second time. Maybe this could actually work out for us, but she'll never be the same as bel…

_Vision_

"_Not again" Edward shouted "I will not let this end the same way as before!" he said running to his car._** (A/N ok still in the vision but it just changes scene)**

_Edward was driving down a high way, his speedometer was going over 220._

"_Come on, come on doesn't this thing go any faster?" he kept muttering to himself, suddenly there was a thud that jolted the whole car. Edward swore under his breath. Again there was another thud that pushed the car into the opposite lane, and right into an ongoing truck. Then it was just went black but I could still hear the screeching of Edwards tires, and the sound of the impact as they collided. Then there was a blur of red. _

_End vision_

I looked up to see jaspers concerned face staring at me, thankfully no one else seemed to notice. Annabell was talking to Rosalie, with Edward hanging off every word she said. I decided that I had to go speak to charilse, so I said the first excuse that came to my head

"Um…I'm going to see if Emmett's ok, ill be seeing you around I guess." I quickly gave annabell a hug, then ran out the cafeteria

Annabell pov

We where still having a laughing over Emmett's 'joke', when Alice went all ridged and stiff but a couple of seconds later she seemed to have snapped out of it, so I ignored it and went back to my convocation with Rosalie. About a minute later, after what looked like a whisper session with jasper she got up to leave.

"Um…im going to see if Emmett's ok, ill be seeing you around I guess" then she gave me a hug then ran out off the cafeteria.

Something in my head kept saying that she wasn't going to go find Emmett to see if he was ok, I was just about to ask Edward, but the bell went signaling the end of lunch, so I shrugged it of.

"well I better be getting of to class I guess, thanks for letting me sit with you, I'll be seeing you around then I hope." Then I got up and left.

The rest of the day was pretty boring and uneventful. But mainly because I didn't see any of the Cullens for the rest of the day.

**Ok I hope you liked this chapter, I'll be up dating really soon, an all you really have to do is press periwinkle the little blue or purple button.**

**Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

Annabell pov

The next day I rushed to get to school, anxious to see the Cullen's but mostly Edward. I practically skipped to my car, but just as I got there I realized that it was first time since I came to forks that I was sunny, well that got my mood up even higher. I quickly got my car started and drove to school, pretty much bouncing in my seat.

Edward pov 

"Come on Carlisle, I promise I'll stay out of the sun, and I'll um…wear a large …um…hat so the sun doesn't get on my face." I pleaded to Carlisle

"Edward I'm sorry but you know just as well as I do that it's just too sunny to go outside today. I'm sure that she will last one day with out you being there." said Carlisle

"But how could you be sure, if she's anything like Bella at all she'll probably impale her self on a pencil or something." Come on Carlisle I'm getting desperate now.

"Edward your NOT going to school to day and that's final, maybe you could go help Alice re-organize her shoe closet or something like that."

_A couple of hours later…_

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes"

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes"

"Hey Edward?" said Emmett for the billionth time

"Yes"

"Hey Edward?"

"What Emmett?" oh for god sakes will you shut up Emmett

"Hey Edward?"

"OH FOR GODS SAKES EMMETT WHAT DO YOU WANT."

"Nothing really, I just got bored" he said in a whiney voice "hey Edward?"

"If you say hey Edward one more time, I will personally rip off your head and give it to the dogs!"

"EDWARD, APOLOGIZE THIS MOMENT!" but of cause when I do it Esme tells me off, but when someone else does it.

"Oh im sooo sorry my dearest brother Emmett, for threatening to kill you and then saying that I would feed your head to the dogs" I said over dramatically, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Awww did Eddie just get told off by his mommy for being a bad boy." mocked Emmett. now I'm really pissed off at Emmett so, I decide to do the only thing a normal person or vampire would do, I threw the couch at him, unfortunately missing him by a couple of centimetre and went through a window but it made him run out of the house screaming how I was insane and how I could have killed him.

"EDWARD IF I CATCH YOU WOULD WISH YOU NEVER BEEN BORN!" shouted Esme at me as I ran out of the lounge room, and into my room before I could get caught, doing something else that make Esme want to hurt me.

I was just about to start my music when Alice came skipping into my room, stopping just as she was about to run into me.

"Hey Edward" she said not ever noticing that when she said that I snapped my cd in half with my hand, "I'm bored and it is all most dark so I was thinking that we could go see Annabell, because she would be finished school by now and all."

Annabell pov

Today was the most boring day of my life. I'm pretty sure the English teacher read the same paragraph about 16 times, before the bell rung. The day was even more boring because Edward wasn't there. I drove home in a bad mood, mumbling to myself the whole way about how much I hated the school and how there wasn't even any point going.

I decide that I wanted to cool off a bit when I got home, so I decided to take a shower. After about an hour or so if finally decided to get out, after getting into my pyjamas and trying to brush my wet hair, I started to walk downstairs.

Just as I was at the top of the stair I heard Uncle Jake and someone who I couldn't identify laughing, who would be over so late, it was all ready dark out side.

I quickly ran down the stairs but to my luck I tripped on the second to last stair and fell, I braced my self for my meeting with the floor but it never came.

I quickly opened my eyes to see two cold white arms holding me up, I looked up to see the face of my savour was the one and only Edward.

I could feel my face go red as I realised that Edward was in my house, holding me up from falling while I was in my…oh shit, im in my pyjamas.

"Hello Annabell, its good to see you" said Edward with the most amazing crooked smile.

He quickly put me down, I was still red with embarrassment. Behind Edward, trying not to laugh was Alice. I blushed again, one blush flowing into the other, I don't think I could have been any redder.

"Hello, so why weren't you guys at school today?" I asked, hoping I was turning a normal colour again.

"We…um our parents where sick, so we stayed home, so we could look after them." Edward answered quickly, in my opinion it was a bit to fast, and it made him look almost like he was making it up on the spot. But I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong or offended him somehow.

"Well I hope that Carlisle and Esme get better soon." I said, but then I realised that something, how did I know their parents names? I didn't think they told them to me before, they could have but I'm sure they didn't mention it lunch yesterday.

Edward was staring at Alice and me with a confused look on his face and every now and then he would nod or shake his head at Alice.

Edward pov

"Well I hope that Carlisle and Esme get better soon." she said, wait how does she know their name, I didn't tell her and no one else did, so how did she know.

"Edward how did she know there names, did you tell her?" asked Alice in her mind so annabell couldn't hear.

Well how am I supposed to know this Alice, I can't read her mind unlike most people. I shrugged at Alice to show her I didn't know how annabell knew, then looked over at Annabell she almost looked like she was in distress some how, like she couldn't figure something out or remember something.

**Ok I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write this, and then post it but Eclipse came out, and I had heaps of homework to do, and I have this huge assignment that is like one third of my grade this term. So anyway you know to review just press periwinkle, it's that easy.**

**Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow I didn't realise how long it's been since I have update this story, it's been sooo long like 3 months or something, I'm so sorry and I will try and make up for how long I haven't update with hopeful a longer chapter. But I have been really busy lately with other stories that I'm writing and I changed schools so I had to try and act normal for a while by not sitting in a corner of the class room writing new chapters or reading books, because that's what I use to do at my old school all the time cos no one every really cared about me there but now that I'm at a public school things have changed and I have to get good marks now or my parents will like kill me. And then after going for the school for nine weeks a guy asked me out and now we've been going out for, get this a whole month! I know not long and all but still being my first boyfriend and all. So I'm going o let you all go back to you lives now and let you read the chapter and I will promise that I will __NEVER__ write another authors note this long again. Just one more thing before I go on…_

_I will never ever ever own twilight, new moon, eclipse or any of its wonderful beautiful hot characters they are all property of the very lucky Mrs Meyer and I will only own them in my dreams (then they will be all mine)_

Annabell pov

How did I know their parents names, I just slipped out but saying it just sounded so right coming off my tongue.

Maybe Uncle Jake mentioned them in one of our short conversation, no I don't think he did, in fact I don't think I've talked to the Cullens at all apart from at lunch yesterday so why would they ever bother to visit me when they hardly even know me.

But it feels like I know them really well, like we've been friends for a long time, but where do I know them from?

As I came out of my train of thought, I realised that Uncle Jake had left the room and had left a very confused looking Edward and Alice. Oh no, how was I supposed to explain to them how I know Carlisle and Esme's names. I saw that they where waiting for me to explain myself so I started to say what came to my head

"Ok I have no idea how I knew Carlisle's and Esme's names but when I did I just know I got their names right, but its not the first time that's happened cos it's happened about three times since I moved to forks." I stopped to catch my breath and see there reactions to what I had said. They both still looked a bit confused but it looked like they partially understood what I said.

"Can you tell us about what happened the other times." Asked Alice

"Um sure" I said, still not sure why they even cared about it "well I just got the last box of my possessions moved over and I brought them over to my room. And so I started to look through the box and found it had a heap of photo albums in them, so I continued looking through the box for a while until I found a photo album that caught my interest.

I didn't remember packing it or ever seeing it for that matter so I started to look through it, for then on I can't explain it because you all would thing I was crazy or something."

Then I had an idea

"If you guys wait a couple of minutes I can try and find the photo album again for you to see, maybe you would be able to explain it a bit more than I can." Before they could answer I ran off to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I dropped onto my hands and knees right next to my bed, and reached under to grab the box. I dragged it out along with a load of dust from under the bed, and began to search the box for the album. After a few seconds I had found it and began to flick through it to make sure that no pictures where missing. As I was flicking through I saw a picture that I had to stop at, it was a picture of the Cullens in perfect detail, I slipped the picture out of the clip holding it in place and turned it around to see when it was taken. All it said on the back was, _2006._

I gasped, surely it was not possible for these Cullens to be the same Cullens that were going to my school right now, the same Cullens that where sitting in my house right now

"That was taken just before we left, you know" I spun around quickly to find Edward leaning against my door frame, then I heard some one scream before everything went black.

"Alice" I heard someone yell before I slowly sunk into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow I am amazed __17 reviews! That's so awesome I'm so happy, so I'm going to give you another chapter earlier than I was going to. And I would like to thank all of you that reviewed._

_Disclaimer:_

_I will never ever ever own twilight, new moon, eclipse or any of its wonderful beautiful hot characters, they are all property of the very lucky Mrs Meyer and I will only own them in my dreams (and then they will be all mine)_

Annabell pov

When I woke up everything was silent, I sat up to fast making my head spin.

I looked around, I was in an unfamiliar room that had thick gold carpet with walls that were a darker shade of gold and the entire south wall was made of glass.

One of the walls was almost covered with cd's the only space on the wall was where a flashy looking sound system was placed.

I slowly stood up and saw I had been lying on a large black leather couch, I quietly walked over to a door hoping that it wasn't a closet or a bathroom.

To my luck the door led right out to a long hallway with stairs at the end, I quickly walked down the hall trying to be as quiet as possible, then walked down the stairs amazingly not tripping down any of them.

I continued down the next hall when something above a doorway caught my attention, it was a wooden cross perfectly carved it looked so smooth and I wanted to touch it but I was afraid that it might break if I did.

_Flashback_

"You can laugh" he said "it _is_ sort of ironic."

"It must be very old," I guessed

He shrugged "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

"Why do you keep this here?" I wondered

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father"

_End flashback_

What was that all about? Why is it so ironic? Why was I having these vision things, they felt so real like I was there or something.

I pushed it to the back of my mind and kept walking down the long hallway, I was coming closer to the next set of stairs when I started to hear people talking. I quickly ducked down to hide behind the railing so I could listen to the conversation.

"What are we supposed to do" I heard Edward say

"What do you mean what are we supposed to do, why can't we just tell her. If she's anything like Bella she wont mind." Alice said

"Yes but what if she's _not _like Bella, then what do we do?" said Edward in a distressed tone.

Wait who is Bella, I keep hearing people talk about her but I don't know who she is and that getting really annoying. Is Bella the same girl in the picture before? And why do I keep having these vision things?

I stepped out from my hiding place, and stood at the top of the stairs

"Who or what are you" I said. Everyone quickly turn around to see me standing at the top of the stair case, I saw that the realisation in their eyes when they figured out that I had heard most of there conversation. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"How about you come sit down with us and well try explaining everything to you"

_So there's the next chapter, all you have to do is review now and I should have the next chapter up by Monday_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	9. Chapter 9

Bella pov

I stared to walk down the stairs cautiously, unfortunately my foot got caught on nothing and I felt myself begin to fall. I flung my arms out in front of me to try and soften the impact, but it never came.

I looked up to find myself in the ice cold arms of Edward, then he quickly set me down at the bottom of the stairs.

I turned to look at the Cullens to avoid the eternal stare of Edward, everyone was experiencing different emotions from what I could tell. Alice was practally jumping in her seat, Esme looked so happy the she could cry and Carlisle had his head in his hands to his what looked like his frustration, just to name a few.

I continued to walk over to where the Cullens where sitting only stumbling a few times, I sat down in the only available seat next to Edward.

"So what is this all about? Who and what are you? Who is Bella? And why do I keep having these visions about her?" I wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible

"Well I think I can explain all of your questions, except your last one but I have a few theories about it thought" said Carlisle, I nodded to him to avoid speaking incase I said something stupid

"Ok I guess that I should start by saying me and my family are not exactly what you would call 'normal', but I'm guessing that you have already figured that out by now" he said, I nodded again

"What I am about to tell you, Annabell, it is very important that you never tell another living soul as long as you live. Me and my family, we are vampires"

The Cullens are vampires, is the even possible? I didn't think that vampires where even real, but Carlisle seemed to be acting really serious about it.

So maybe they could be vampires. It would make sense why they where in photo's from 100 years ago and why they where so cold.

But then hows was Carlisle a doctor? And how are they able to go out at daytime? I decided that I better say something before they start to worry about me fainting again or something

"Ok, can I ask you guys some quick questions?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady with only little success

"Of cause you can, what would you like to know dear" answered Esme

"Um…how can you come out in the day?" I heard someone laugh, but I was pretty sure it was Emmett so I ignored it.

"It's a myth" answered Edward

"Ok if that's a myth, do you sleep in coffins?"

"Myth, we can't sleep at all" Edward answered in a matter of fact tone

"Crosses?"

"Myth" he answered quickly again

"Ok, do you have to…um…you know…drink blood?" I asked, whispering the last word

"We don't drink human blood if that's what you mean" said Edward in a sad tone "but…"

"But …" I copied him hoping he would continue

"We do have to drink blood to survive" he said quietly

"So what do you drink from if you don't drink from people?"

"We prefer to drink from animals." He answered. For a few minutes there was a long silence, before I got the courage to speak again

"So who is Bella?"

_So I decided to put the next one up much much sooner that I was going to. So I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be up by Monday at the latest_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	10. Chapter 10

_So heres my next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to apologize for the spelling errors, I know there are a lot, sorry. Next I would love to thank all the wonderful people who have read the story, put the story on their alerts list and favourite's lists. And a super special thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter and all the ones before it, I really appreciate it._

_And finally a disclaimer:_

_I will never ever ever own twilight, new moon, eclipse or any of its wonderful beautiful hot characters, they are all property of the very lucky Mrs Meyer and I will only own them in my dreams (and then they will be all mine)_

Bella pov

"So who is Bella" I asked breaking the silence

"Bella is, was the love of my life" he said staring at his feet. I could feel how said he was, it looked like he would start to cry any moment

"What happened to her?" I asked unsure if I was asking too much

"She died…just like every other human should. It was better for her, or at least that's what I keep telling myself"

"But why didn't you just turn her into a vampire, if you loved her so much?" I knew I was going too far but I _had _to know what happened to her

"I didn't want to damn her to a life of eternal darkness so I left her. Told her I didn't love her and didn't want her to love me, I wanted her to completely forget that I ever existed and live a normal human life" he whispered "of course I will never forget her, even if she did forget me"

Edward's voice had started to get shaky now and his body shook with what looked like tearless sobbing. I sat next to him for what seemed like forever, debating whether or not to leave to give him some privacy.

After much deliberation I got up and left, leaving Edward in the lounge. I walked down the halls of the Cullens house trying to find Alice, some how I ended up in front of a wooden door.

I had I slight suspicion that it was Alice's bedroom, I in front of the door for a few minutes before I decided to knock on the door and not run back to where Edward was to wait for her to find me.

I raised my had to lightly tap on the door when I was interrupted

"You don't need to knock Annabell, just come in" I opened the door to find Alice standing in front of her closet

"Um how did you know I was there?" I asked, was I that obvious

"I'm a physic remember"

"You're a what?"

"A physic, you know I see the future

"Really that's so cool, can all vampire do that?"

"No only I can see the future, but some other vampires have other special abilities" she said in a matter of fact tone

"Really like what?" I asked

"Well, I can see the future, jasper can feel and manipulate emotions and Edward can read minds."

"What do you mean he can read my mind" I shouted at Alice, I felt my face turn bright red

"Don't worry Annabell, he can't read yours. You're the only person that he can't read, well apart from Bella"

"So your saying I'm a freak, my mind doesn't work properly. I always knew there was something wrong with me but that." I heard someone chuckle at the door, so I spun around to see Edward leaning against the door frame

"I hear voices in my mind, and you're worried that you're the freak" said Edward with a chuckle

_(I originally stopped the chapter here, but cos I was in a randomly good mood I decided to keep going)_

We stood in Alice's room in silence for what seemed like forever before anyone would talk

"So Annabell I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me?" asked Edward. Well of course I wanted to go with him, why wouldn't I want to?

"Sure I would love to" I answered, Edward face immediately went into a huge smile. Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of Alice's room and down stairs and soon we where standing out side the Cullens house. Edward looked towards the sky then turned towards me

"I want to show you something, but it'll take longer to walk or drive, would you mind if showed you how I travel."

"Sure but you won't turn into a bat will you?" Edward just chuckle at my comment, then picked me up and put me on his back.

Seconds later we where flying through the forest, some how Edward was soundlessly running through the forest at incredible speed. Everything was a blur of green and I started to get a bit nauseous.

Suddenly we came to a stop at the edge of meadow, and Edward quickly put me down. The meadow was beautiful, it was perfectly round and had wild flowers growing everywhere.

The meadow was by far one of the most beautiful places I had ever been in my life, I turned around to see Edward lying in the middle of the meadow with his eyes closed.

I had a feeling that this place would look even more beautiful in the sunlight.

As if right on queue, the clouds started to part and a ray of sun light came down on Edward. The sun seemed to reflect off Edwards's skin, like he had thousands of little diamonds imbedded in this skin.

And I have so say Edward in the sun is an amazing sight, and made me feel really insignificant compared to him.

_so this story has about two chapters to go, i believe. so i need lots of reviews please_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	11. SORRY NOT A CHAPTER

Hello all

I'm sorry to say this is not another chapter.

And even worse news the stories:

_A diffrent Bella_

_Half a What_

_Photos_

_Emmett vs the nintendo wii_

Have been put on temporality Hiatus until my newest story _Destiny is Forever, _is finished. If you support _Destiny is Forever_, and give me reviews then I might be in a good enough mood and give you a chapter or two in my other stories.

Please dont review this, if you must review this, please PM me.

Sorry everyone.

Love trueVaMpIrE


End file.
